


Your Perfect

by XxHaleybayxX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Its just a little thing i thought of randomly, frisk is a girl in this btw, idk if its gonna be long or short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxHaleybayxX/pseuds/XxHaleybayxX
Summary: Idk if I'm gonna continue the other one.
So heres another one I'm probs not gonna finish
mentions of cutting/depression
If this is a trigger then please don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk rarely opened her eyes.

Its not like she didn't like how they looked. She just didn't understand why she had to have them. She loves the colors and how unique they are,but others tend to disagree. Frisk didn't really understand why people thought it was such a big deal. She always got insults or shes called names at the orphange. Said insults and names such as,

"Freak."

"Pick a color,would you?"

"Why did god even give you eyes?"

"Ugly."

"You should just gouge them out. Then I wouldn't have to look at them everyday."

Even the people that take care of them at the orphanage don't help her.

Frisk has Heterochromia iridium.

She honestly loves her eyes so much. One a soft brown and one a silver-purple mix. Sure,its not normal and it is quiet strange but she souldn't be ridiculed because of it. She got bullied at school as well. The insults weren't really that different but she mostly ignored them.

Until she couldn't.

She sits in her shared room and just stares at the ceiling sometimes,cursing her eyes. She doesn't hate them. She just doesn't want them.

In a sense,you could call it a burden.

Though,when she starts to think to deeply she can't control herself anymore. She gets up out of bed abruptly and rushes to the bathroom. She's not supposed to be up right now. Last time when she was caught out of her room after hours,she was sent to her room before she could make it to the bathroom. This time shes more careful. She checks for any sounds, lights, ect. When she finds nothing she rushes to the bathroom and pulls a razor out of her wallet.

"Just a few." She whispers and pulls up her pant leg. Just a few and she'll stop.

But she didn't. She kept going. She got lost in filling the emptyness inside her. When she snapped out of it she waatched the dark red blood trickle down her leg in an effort to calm herself down. She made sure none of them were to deep enough to affect her to much. After this,she counted how many she made.

Seven.

She traced over other scars and scabs that she had.

She lightly bandaged her cuts. Once satisfied with her work she chelcked the hallway for life and, finding none, she went to her room and slept through the night.

-~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~-

She woke up feeling refreshed. She slowly got out of bed, testing her leg to make sure she could walk normally.

She went through her morning routine. shower, dressed, brush teeth, eat Breakfast, leave to walk for school.

Frisk didn't typically like to talk unless she had to. If she could avoid talking she would nod or smile or other actions to portray her feelings. When she did have to talk, she did so politley but with a short yes, no, or a small responses.

So she took ASL.

It was her first period class and she was always excited for it,until she got stopped by a certain group of girls she wanted to avoid.

"Hello,Freak." The first girl says in her annoying tone she always uses.

"Why don't you open your eyes? We would love to see those beautiful colors." The one on thee right says,her voice drippiping with sarcasm.

"And that silver eye of yours is just wonderful,"She says sarcastically, "We sould gouge it out to expirement on." She shrills in her equally annoying voice.

Then the girl in the front said something Frisk didn't catch and Frisk was being dragged away.

"Think you were just getting away with no scratches,Freak." The leader of the group says.

The net was just a blur, her leg hurt like hell from being stomped on from one of the girls. She could hear insults and her own pained groans.

-~~-Skip To After School-~~-

She go through the day limping around the school. She was sure she was bleeding heavily and she wanted to get to the orphanage as soon as she could. She walked to the orphanage at a painfully slow pace but once she did get home she rushed straight to the bathroom, dodging the other people there. One she got to the bathroom she pulled up her pant leg and look at the blood soaked bandage and forming bruise on her leg and another one blooming on her stomach. She quickly re-bandaged her leg and put ice she obtained from the kitchenon her bruises. She realized she was exhausted from the events of today and fell asleep.

She dreamed of Mt. Ebott. She didn't know why but looking at the mountain through her window had always calmed her. She vaguely remembered the ledgend behind the mountain.

Mt.Ebott.

They say those who go to the mountain disappear. Ledgends say that monsters were forced to live under said mountain by a war between them and humans long ago.

That was all she could remember.

'Disappear, huh?' Frisk thought. Maybe she should go there. It could be fake and it could be real. So whats the harm.

'Disappear I will then. 'She thought with a burning desire in her gut.

She was filled with determination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I did it
> 
> (btw my bday was last tues so merry Christmas now read the damn chapter)

She packed, (what she thought), was necessary for her trip up the mountain. She needed medical things, food, water, a few razors just in case, and some clothes, for hot and cold weather, and that's about it. Whatever, she'll manage, she always has, not like she always had access to food here.

Once she decided she had enough items for her, ahem, 'journey', she got packed up to leave. She hid her items under her bed and took a nap. She was leaving at 12 and needed sleep for it. Oh, she almost forgot, she quickly grabbed the object from her drawer. Its gonna be dark as hell, of course I need a flashlight.

~~12 of the clock~~

Her alarm was buzzing right next to her face, waking her up, god, she should have pre-made coffee, she was not a morning person. With a groan she got up, careful not to wake up the other girls, she slipped out silently and looked around for any sign of life. None? None. Good. She went to were the front of the orphanage was located and tried to open it.

Locked.

Of course.

With a sigh, she went to the back door and tried it.Thank god.

She slipped out and headed in the direction of the mountain. She decided not to use her flashlight yet, to save the batteries.

But fuck was that a bad idea.

She couldn't see shit. Where the hell was she? It was dark and she was, maybe, in the forest.

"Ow." Yep,definetly in the forest. She just had to trip over the root didn't she? Screw the batteries, she was turning that damn flashlight on.

Wait.

Where the fuck was she. She shined the flashlight around and spotted the tip of the mountain. Damn,that was far. Well,at least she was going the right way.

'I think.' She thought.

No ,no, she was going the right way. Yeah,she could see the tip a little clearer now. She plugged in her earbuds to pass the time while she walked, this was going to be a long trip.

~~Skipiddy Skipida Doo~~

Before she knew it, she was at the base of the mountain. How did she know? She tripped on a rock and fell on her face.

"Fuuuuuckk." She groaned. God damnit. The second time today. Jesus,could she be even more clumsy?

Apparently, yes.

When she eventually got at least halfway up the mountain she tripped on a twig.

A fucking twig.

"What the fuck?!?!" She screeched. She yelled some more when the ground under her started to disappear from were she was trying, and failng, to get up. As the pit began to swallow her and she began to fall,she said what she always thought her last words would be.

'Oh shit.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kinda lazy.
> 
> Oops.
> 
> (That was also what I debated putting on the last line.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm back for like 2 seconds

She woke up.

Fucking  _ **ow.**_ God  _ **damnit**_. _**Shitty fucking fuck**_.

Why the actual  _ **fuck**_ am I still  ** _alive._**

**_God damnit._ **

Can't even kill yourself write can you Y/N(is that what i went with before idk), god everything fucking  _ **hurts**_. Ok I've just gotta look around and maybe  _ **open your fucking eyes**_.

So when I open my eyes this bright ass light is up in the fucking sky and I must have fallen from there???(what pov am I even narrating from) Ok Y/N just gotta get up now...and you know stop laying down  _ **thinking**_ about getting up.

Ok so I'm just noticing I'm on flowers, but why the fuck are they yellow, fucking bright as annoying color. Looking forward theres a path with a nice calming purple, kind of like my eyes...I shouldn't really talk about my eyes should I? There kind of the reason I'm fucking  _ **down here**_ and  _ **hurting**_.

Alright I gotta get up and move my legs and...I haven't really plannex the rest. So getting up I move toward the path and find this door that looks like I'm going into a fucking  _ **boss fight what the hell**_.

Damn I might die after all let's do this shit. Ok this door is heavy as fuck god damn I gotta put all my weight on this shit.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

.

.

.

_**What. The. Fuck.** _

_**Holy shit theres a fucking talking yellow flower. Does it really have to be fucking yellow oh my god why couldn't it be purple or some shit. Why the fuck is its name Flowey thats a fucking dumb name for a flower.** _

By this point I'm freakimg out to much to listen to this flower thing talking about whi knows wh-

Why is there a heart coming out of my chest. It feels like I'm having a fucking panic attack what the hell. I'm still not listening to the flower but wh-

_**OW WHAT THE FUCK WHY IS THE FLOWER LAUGHING OH SHIT ITS A CIRCLE OF DEATH THERE IS A BOSS FIGHT HAPPENING NOW HOLY SHIT** _

The flowers still talking but the circle is getting closer an-

I wanna touch the circle.

It's like the brains impulse isn't it? Like it's the biggest decision you could make so it _ **wants**_ you to do it.

Just as I reach for the circle it disappears.

Fucking great.

Oh shit the flower got fucking firebolted out of here get recked. Wow real mature Y/N at a time like this keeping the stale memes to hea-

_**WHY IS THERE A FUCKING GOAT THAT LOOKS LIKE SHE COULD BE MY MOM HOLY SHIT** _

You know I didn't realise how tired and exhausted and maybe delusional I am til right now. My body hurts fucking everywhere to and the goat is fucking coming clos-

 

And the world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup

Soft.

 

Safe.

 

Warm.

 

Loved.

 

That's how she felt a this moment.

 

And she never wanted it to end.

 

Nevertheless, she opened her eyes and found herself...in a bedroom? How did she get here? Where exactly _was_ she? She looked around, despite her eyes hurting from it being so _bright_ in this room. Looking around, stuffed animals, a lamp, a closet, a shelf, and shoes?? Why shoes? Better question, why _not_ shoes. she also noticed a lovely smelling pie in the middle of the room and decided to take itSo she got up and looked around and found a picture that looked like it was drawn by a child, and a dusty picture frame with a family inside.

 

Walking out of the room she found herself in a hallway that goes to more bedrooms and a possible family room? She chose to look into the bedrooms and in one, it looked like Toriel slept here, mainly because it was the only one open. The other one said something about renovations. She looked in mirror and critiqued her appearance quite a bit, she also looked at a plant called a 'water sausage' as she learned. She moved down the hallway and found herself in a little room and she saw the front door, thought about leaving, and she saw a set of stairs going down into a possible??? torture chamber.

 

She decided to be like one of the dumbasses in the movie and go down there like an idiot, but hey, she wanted to die so what's the harm?

 

Going deeper into the basement it seemed stuffy and tense and the demeanor changed quite a bit from this happy, lovey place to a dark, scary place. All of a sudden there was a furry hand on her should and she screamed, cutting off her so called 'attacker'. She turned around to see the goat woman looking concerned and equally frightened.

 

"It's not safe to play down here, my child." Goat lady says as she drags me out of the basement.

 

She continues talking and I don't really listen until I here "Welcome to your new home!"

 

Wait.

 

Does this woman really think I'm staying here with her? I mean, I'm flattered but I came down here to die not to make friends.

 

"And might I say my child you have quite peculiar eyes. I do like the colors though, one matches the color of these ruins!"

 

Oh I need to leave.

 

Like, yesterday. No reason in particular but just having attention drawn to her eyes made her uncomfortable and anxious. Well. There are plenty of reasons why but she didn't want to think about it right at this very moment, you know?

 

"Can I um, leave?" She finally spoke.

 

Goat woman blinked. "But...this IS your home now, my child."

 

"I'm sorry?" Y/N spoke again.

 

"I...I have to go somewhere. Excuse me." Just like that she's zooming off into the basement(?).

 

Oh, this will not stand. Not at all.

 

Following goat into the basement she gets to the end and the goat is standing in front of a door.

 

"This is the exit to the ruins...I am going to destroy it." Goat woman states.

 

Hold up. Excuse me what. I do not consent.

 

"I don't think I have introduced myself yet. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

 

Oh.

 

Oh no.

 

Everything turns black and white.

 

_**Toriel blocks the way.** _

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> real short but I did it

Oh yes.

 

This is just _perfect_.

 

This is _all_ that I wanted right now, honestly.

 

A fucking GOAT trying to MURDER ME.

 

This is like a fucking anime I swear to god.

 

Alright so this goat is...here and she is going to kill me. All I have to do is beat her right? A giant goat.

 

_**Simple.** _

 

Ok, ok, focus Y/N what are you going to do?

 

Didn't she say something about... sparing? Yeah, yeah she did. I mean, she also said something about snail pie but that's not the point. Alright let's do this.

 

_**Spare**_.

.....

I'M STILL BEING ATTACKED **WHAT THE _FUCK._**

 

Alright fuck I- _ **OW GOD DAMNIT-**_ t I'm not a fighter(clearly), Keep sparing till I'm fucked up, or I die. Win win either way.

 

_**Spare.** _

_**Ow, motherfucker.** _

 

_**Spare.** _

_**Ah fuck you asshole.** _

 

_**Spare.** _

_**Wait something's happening.** _

 

_**Spare.** _

 

Okay the flames are... avoiding me?

 

Alright now were in business. Wait what's happening she's talking...something about pathetic. Same.

 

....

 

Ok she's coming towards me and I'm still panicking and a......hug is happening? Okay this is a change of pace, but it's good, and warm. I feel safe but....I can't stay here, I'm stubborn and I refuse to believe I have to rely on a goat to live.

 

"But when you leave my child....please do not come back. I hope you understand."

 

Alright I fucked this up I'll just go fuck up some other things.

 

"Bye mom." I said as she walked away. Why did I say that? What the actual fuck??? I guess it's just human nature, I mean I felt safe and it was the first time in a while so, yup. Toriel turned around briefly looked at me sadly, and left. I felt kind of bad I mean, I didn't even listen to her half the time but I guess it's just emotional attachment to the first niceness I see. That makes sense right? Right.

 

Walking to the old door I started to push and _**damn**_ was this shit _heavy_. Pushing with all my remaining strength, the door opened.

 

And I passed out in the snow.

 


	6. Lol this isn't a chapter sorry

Y'all I don't know WHAT the fuck I'm doing with anything I started but I haven't updated this in like, a year?????? I was proud of it at first and know I don't know where the fucking plot was/is going, but hEY if you've got any ideas for anything you want me to write(I don't care what fandom I'm kinda very multi fandom)then comment it and maybe I'll even finish it!!! Woah, me finishing a fan fiction???? UNHEARD OF!!! Anyway, that's all I had to say, bYE.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> I did it again.
> 
> (Leave feedback in the comments tho)


End file.
